Nanotechnology, and nanoparticles in particular, offer a daunting engineering problem due to the highdimensional exponential design space for nanoparticles^'^. Well-organized and computationally-accessible knowledge will expedite the development of effective nanoparticles and nanodevices against cancer. The amount of biomedical nanotechnology information in the scientific literature has been growing exponentially for at least a decade^. Direct access to structured nanocharacterization data has, however, lagged significantly despite the enormous benefit it would bring. Over the 3.5 years, our core has worked within our CCNE, across the NCI Alliance, and with other major organizations in order to lay the foundation of cancer nanoinformatics and to help develop just such a resource.